Blackout
Blackout is a professional wrestling stable who worked for Post-WWE on its RAW brand & Post-TNA. The stable consisted of tag team partners and real-life brothers Martinez & Lake-Show, along with their valet & manager Kimberly-Estelle. They are most widely known and credited for their numerous perticipations in hardcore matches, such as: Extreme Rules, Elimination Tables, Ladder, TLC, Fans Bring Weapons, Strap, First Blood, and Backstage Brawls. Blackout is credited for the invention of the "Chains & Bare Knuckle" match. Lake-Show was the original founder and creator of Blackout. They currently work for an Independent Circuit called All-Pro Wrestling Alliance Early Career (Independent Circuit & Deep South Wrestling) Ever since they were young, real-life brothers Lake-Show & Martinez have been life-long fans of the WWF. Lake-Show first gained interest in wrestling around 1996, whereas Martinez followed in his brothers footsteps about a year later. Lake-Show stated that one of his favorite wrestlers was Stone Cold, due to his bad ass "do whatever the hell I want personality." Martinez' favorite wrestler at the time was Ken Shamrock, then later, he explained how he became a fan of Kane. After the debut of The Hardy Boyz, the two brothers decided to become a professional wrestling tag team one day, with their dream of becoming tag team champions together. Since the age of 20, Lake-Show saved up enough money for him and his brother to attend wrestling school. There, Lake-Show was trained by Shad Gaspard, The Hardyz & John Cena; while Martinez was trained by The Hardyz, JTG & Christian. Kimberly-Estelle on the other hand was a life-long fan of ultimate fighting, wrestling and mixed martial arts promotions and federations. Kimberly moved to Georgia to join a major training circuit to someday become a female pride fighter. Ever since her early years in high school, she worked hard and saved money to attened a top training school. Her dream changed after attending weekly Deep South Wrestling shows. Kimberly met the tag teaming brothers and agreed to be their valet, managing them and accompanying them at ringside. Post-WWE Run Blackout (2010-2011) "The Milli Boyz", with the addition of Kimberly-Estelle, signed multi-year made their official Post-WWE debut appearing on the RAW brand under the stable name "Blackout". As part of their gimmick, the trio was a hardcore tag team who often entertained the fans and did whatever they pleased. Their first match was against William Regal & Vladimir Kozlov. The stable made their face debut, defeating Vladimir & Regal. The following week on RAW, Lake-Show marked the debut of a new segment called "The Movement," an in-ring interview segment with a mix of comedic actions and performances. During the segment, Lake-Show called his brother Martinez out to the ring; however, he did not come out, due the Titantron displayed him being beaten down backstage by "Best Perfection" (Dolph Ziggler & Chris Jericho). Lake-Show drew a pop by running backstage to save his brother. From there, The Milli Boyz engaged in a backstage tag team brawl against Best Perfection, winning and engaging in a feud against the two. Before the showended that night, Women's Michelle McCool viciously assaulted Kimberly from behind, locking her in her signature M.A.D.T. submission afterwards. Three weeks before Vengeance 2010, Kimberly made her in-ring debut against McCool in a non-title match. Kimberly won after countering the Faithbreaker into her Estelle Destroyer finisher. On that same night on "The Movement," Lake-Show and Martinez explained to the crowd how it was their dream to become tag team champions together ever since the great WWF days. Shortly after, Unified Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & Dolph Ziggler came to the ring. Jericho told the brothers that he appreciates their determination and understood their desire to become champions some day, but that this is the big leagues and there is no time for worthless comedy in the Post-WWE. Jericho began to walk off, but Martinez clipped him from behind and proceeded to beat him down. Lake-Show speared Dolph Ziggler and threw him out of the ring. Shane McMahon came out before the show closed to announce that Blackout would face Best Perfection in an Elimination Tables match at Vengenace. At Vengenace 2010, The Milli Boyz won their first championship together as the Unified Tag Team Titles. They successfully defended their titles through the beginning of 2011, making them 5-Time Unified Tag team Champions together. Kimberly successfully defeated Michelle McCool, making her a Women's Champion, despite only holding the title once. Split & Feud (2011) After Estelle dropped the Women's Championship, things became unsteady among the brothers of Blackout. At No Way Out 2011, Blackout put their Unified Tag Team Titles on the line against Air Bourne (Rey Mysterio & Evan Bourne) in a normal tag team match. Hoping to defend their titles and become 6-Time Tag Team Champions together, Blackout lost in a tough effort to become victors. After Estelle was banned from ringside, Martinez got distracted by taking his attention off of Mysterio and focusing on the leaving Estelle. Lake-Show blind-tagged himself in, causing Martinez to argue with him as to why he tagged himself in. Mysterio tagged in Evan Bourne, who threw Martinez out of the ring and delivered a hurricanrana to Lake-Show. Bourne got the pinfall and won the titles with Mysterio. After the match, Martinez got in the ring to help his brother up, but he was confronted by him and engaged into an altercation. Lake-Show pushed his brother back, however, Martinez tried to step up to his older brother. Lake-Show stopped Martinez with a huge boot to the chest, turning heel in the process. The next night on RAW during a backstage interview, Lake-Show told Josh Matthews, "Blackout, Milli Boys, The Movement... man we DONE! This is MY Movement, I'm making moves around here now!" then walking out. Since the stable was now disbanded, Martinez & Lake-Show were given seperate gimmicks. Lake-Show's gimmick was a cocky, arrogant, self-centered star who loved to play dirty, inflict pain and have everything for himself. Martinez, however, dubbed himself as a super-hero type character. Kimberly kept her rockstar-skater chick, though since the brothers were feuding, she was torn between which one she would side with. In a backstage segment on RAW, the frustrated Martinez confronted his brother, with Estelle stuck in the middle of the argument. Martinez shoved his brother before the confrontation, asking him why he beat him down after their title defense. Lake-Show responded, saying there was no explanation why seeing as he believed he was the one who didn't cause them to lose the titles in the first place. The brothers kept arguing, disagreeing and fighting back and forth. Lake-Show noted, "I'm the one who brought you two into this company! Hell, I'm your older brother, Martinez! If it wasn't for me, your ass wouldn't have interest in wrestling whatsoever!" Martinez shoved Lake-Show down to the floor. Estelle finally got the strength to stand up and separate the two from fighting. She noted, "You guys are brothers! You two shouldn't be fighting! What happened to "I got your back bro, if anybody messes with you, then they gotta get through me first?'" Lake-Show demanded that Estelle take his side in the match, while Martinez demanded that she take his. Later that same evening, the two brothers competed against each other in a normal match. Lake-Show attempted to achieve a dirty victory by pinning Martinez with his legs propped up on the ropes. Estelle almost counted a 3-count, but stopped the count when she saw Lake-Show using the ropes. Lake-Show argued with Estelle, asking why the hell she stopped the count. After explaining why, he slapped her across the face, drawing heat from the crowd. She signaled for the bell to ring, resulting in a disqualification for Lake-Show and automatic win for Martinez. Estelle responded by attacking Lake-Show, kneeing him in the gut and trying to set him up for her Rockstardom finisher. However, Lake-Show reversed it and threw her outside of the ring. Before Lake-Show could turn his back, Martinez got back up and clotheslined his brother. Before the show closed that evening, Shane McMahon saw that the feud was simply going nowhere. As a result, he set up a match for Wrestlemania 27: Martinez vs. Lake-Show in a Street Fight, with Estelle acting as the special guest enforcer. At Wrestlemania 27, Martinez lost to Lake-Show in a brutal match due to fight stoppage. Lake-Show countered Martinez' signature Back To Basics and performed The Takeover on him three times in a row. After that, he put a chair under Martinez' neck and locked him in the Millionaire Presentation. Martinez did not tap, but the match was stopped when Martinez' could not continue. As a result, Lake-Show won his debut singles PPV match. Before the feud was over, McMahon decided to invoke Martinez' rematch clause, where the loser gets fired from the Post-WWE. Lake-Show requested it to be not just a normal hardcore match, but a match of his own - a match that Martinez couldn't possibly be able to win - a "Chains & Bare Knuckle" match. At Backlash 2011, the feud ended after Martinez' won in a surprising upset over Lake-Show. Due to the stipulation being that the loser get "fired," Lake-Show was (kayfabe) fired from the Post-WWE. 'Debut into Singles Competition (2011-2013)' Months following the "kayfabe" firing of Lake-Show, he made his official return on Smackdown with the same 'heel' gimmick in tact. Lake-Show was pushed for a shot at the Post-WWE Champion. He defated Edge to win his first singles title, successfully going on to defend it three times throughout several months. On RAW, Martinez was given a shot at the Intercontinental Champion. Martinez is credited for having the longest Intercontinental Championship reign, being 549 days. Kimberly-Estelle recieved a push for the Divas Champion, defeating Alicia Fox and defending the title five more times throughout several months. 'Return of Blackout & Departure (2014-2015)' On a November 15 episode of Monday Night RAW, Martinez assaulted his long-time rival and Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho, brutally beating him down and stealing his title. As a result, Martinez was put in a No-Ring outs & No-DQ Handicap gauntlet match against Lake-Show, Randy Orton & Batista. Martinez was successful a defeating Lake-Show & Randy Orton. In the middle of his match agains Batista, Lake-Show turned face by spearing Batista and helping his brother win. After the match, kimberly came down the ring to celebrate with the reunited tag team, while Lake-Show announced afterwards that "The movement, OUR movement was officially back on; and that we have some Tag Team Gold to get back on our side." Post-TNA Run Return to Independent Circuit & Afterwards Three months prior to leaving Post-TNA, Lake-Show and his brother announced that they would be finished with wrestling after done with their TNA run. Not happy with their pay, the trio left the company after 3 years. After their Post-TNA run, Martinez, Lake-Show & Kimberly-Estelle returned to an Independent Circuit. There, they currently wrestle part-time and are known as 'MLK' representing the trio's real names. In Wrestling * Kimberly-Estelle's Moveset * Finishing Moves :* Estelle Destroyer/Rockstardom (Canadian Destroyer) - Independent Circuit/2010-2017 :* Metalli-KIM ''(Brainbuster DDT) - ''2013-2015 :* Hard Times (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) - 2015-2017 *'Signatures' ** KIM.D.T. ''(Leaping DDT) - ''2010-2012 ** Star Killer (Hair Pull Backbreaker) ''- 2012-2017'' ** Jaded (Fisherman Spinning Neckbreaker) - 2010-2017 *'Signature Moves' **Superkick **Chick Kick **Single Leg Boston Crab **Fisherman’s Suplex/Buster **Hurricarana **Camel Clutch **Cartwheel Elbow Drop **Dropkick/Dropsault **Extreme Leg Drop **Double Arm-Trap Neckbreaker **Turnbuckle Handstand Headscissors Takedown *'Chris Martinez' Moveset' *'Finishing moves' ** Knockout Punch - Independent Circuit ** Gamebreaker (Single Knee Facebuster) - Independent Circuit/2010-2015 ** In The Hole (Suplex DDT) - 2015-2017 ** Syndicator (Chicken Wing) - 2012-2017 *'Signatures' ** Annihilating Elbow (Diving or running elbow drop to the heart preceeded by theatrics) - Independent Circuit ** Back To Basics (Ninja) - 2010-2012 ** Play-Action (Spinning Reverse STO) - 2012-2017 *'Signature moves' ** Arm Lock (followed by an arm drag into an armbar submission) ** Breaking Point (Rib breaker followed by a swinging slam) ** Bulldog ** Chop Block ** Cobra Clutch (followed by a half-nelson suplex) ** Forearm Smash (followed by toss into tunbuckle) ** Jumping Armbreaker ** Powerslam ** Repeated punches or elbow strikes to a cornered opponent ** Rope Chin Lock - used as a setup for his Syndicator submission ** Running Clothesline ** Scoop Slam *'With Lake-Show' ** MVC (Martinez props his opponent on the turnbuckle, with their back facing him. Martinez then goes for a reverse superplex and when the opponent is falling in mid-air, Lake-Show hits the opponent with a cutter straight in mid-air. Aftwewards, Lake-Show goes for the pin. If Kimberly is involved in the match, then she will perform her signature leg drop after Lake-Show's move and go for the pin herself. At times, Martinez will throw his opponent backwards, allowing Lake-Show to perform the neckbreaker on his opponent with more room and freedom.) *'Lake-Show's Moveset' *'Finishing moves' ** Blackbuster (Diamond Cutter) - Independent Circuit ** Twist of Lake/The Takeover (Suplex Lift Neckbreaker) - 2010-2017 ** End the Show/Society Threat (Package Piledriver) - 2015-2017 ** Millionaire Presentation (Stepover Toehold Facelock) - 2011-2017 *'Signatures' ** Samoan Drop ** Reverse DDT ** Spinebuster (Independent Circuit) *'Signature moves' ** Clothesline ** Flapjack ** Jawbreaker ** Multiple Stomps (Stomp-Out) ** Neckbreaker Slam ** Oklahoma Slam ** Pendulum Backbreaker ** Piledriver ** Running DDT ** Side Slam/Side Walk Slam ** Sit-Out Suplex ** Snap Suplex ** Scoop Slam ** Underhook Chin Lock ** Turnbuckle Powerbomb *'With Martinez' ** MVC (Martinez props his opponent on the turnbuckle, with their back facing him. Martinez then goes for a reverse superplex and when the opponent is falling in mid-air, Lake-Show hits the opponent with a cutter straight in mid-air. Aftwewards, Lake-Show goes for the pin. If Kimberly is involved in the match, then she will perform her signature leg drop after Lake-Show's move and go for the pin herself. At times, Martinez will throw his opponent backwards, allowing Lake-Show to perform the neckbreaker on his opponent with more room and freedom.) *''' Entrance Themes''' * "Your Disease" by Saliva (Martinez) * "Unbreakable" by Fireflight (Kimberly-Estelle) * "This Is Me" by Rockness Monsta (Lake-Show) * "Fall Back" by Athletic Mic League (As Milli Boyz and Blackout) Championships and Accomplishments Lake-Show *Post-WWE Unified Tag Team Champion (9x with Martinez) *Post-WWE Champion (4x) *TNA Tag Team Champion (2x with Martinez) Martinez *Post-WWE Unified Tag Team Champion (9x with Martinez) *Intercontinental Champion (4x) *United States Champion (2x) *TNA Tag Team Champion (2x with Martinez) Kimberly-Estelle *Post-WWE Divas Champion (6x) *Post-WWE Women's Champion (1x) *TNA Knockout Champion (4x)